


Draco Malfoy

by Aliadoesnt_care



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Draco Malfoy Needs a Hug, Draco Malfoy is a Little Shit, Good Draco Malfoy, Hurt Draco Malfoy, I can't tag for shit, Lucius Malfoy's A+ Parenting, M/M, Narcissa Black Malfoy Bashing, Protective Fred Weasley, draco malfoy gets a hug, im not adding more tags fuck this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:21:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29342742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aliadoesnt_care/pseuds/Aliadoesnt_care
Summary: so what would have happened of Fred Weasley found Draco Malfoy crying in the Moaning Myrtle bathroom I got this idea from "it was over and then it wasn't" from  zurode96
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Fred Weasley
Comments: 6
Kudos: 40





	1. chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I say this on all my stories I am twelve so im not the best at writing so please bare and dont forget to point out my mistakes this story that i know i'll have because i purposely make my grammar awful

As Fred was walking aimlessly around Hogwarts he heard some sniffing as if someone was trying to stop crying but was obviously failing at it miserably . Him being Fred he was naturally curious to see who was crying so he entered the bathroom and was utterly surprised to see Draco Malfoy , Slytherin Ice Prince CRYING . But he decided to take pity on the younger . " Are you okay?" What a stupid question to ask nice going Fred , he thinks as Draco slowly lifts his head , he blinks stupidly at him while Fred takes a look at Draco , when he sees a bunch of bruises he feels a surge of protectiveness rush over " Who did that to you?" Fred asks , trying to keep his voice calm so he won't upset the younger boy farther . Shocked as to why a Weasley is worried he asks " Why do you care?" , Fred sighs knowing why the git is asking this so he just says ' I'm not that mean you're obviously in pain and I want to know who did that to you , git " Draco looks at Fred for a few minutes calculating him , to see if it's a tricks when he sees that Fred is dead serious he says in a shaky voice " m-my f-father"


	2. chapter two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no schedule for when I post this so new chapters will be when I'm not busy with school cause school is a pain in the ass

Fred didn't know how to respond to that so he just pulled out his wand , pointing it at Draco frowning when the younger boy flinches . He mutters a soft " I'm not going to hurt you I just need to heal them. He pauses for moment before adding " Is that okay with you?" he smiles a small smile when the other boy nods . Fred start to utter some spells under his breath so Draco couldn't hear what spells he was using . Draco watched in awe as all his bruises went away only leaving small scars in their place . To Fred's horror Draco has tears streaming down his face , unsure of how to comfort the younger boy he thought of what his mother would do if he was crying " Is it okay if I hug you?" Draco hears to older of the two whisper , without really thinking about it he nods and he finds himself in the arms of one of the Weasley twins as he sobs relentlessly Fred just tightens his hold on the boy as he slowly rocks them back and forth . 


End file.
